Of scruffyness, dramatics and Greenhouses
by SushiBar
Summary: Potter was looking rather ruffled and angry this morning and it wasn't Draco that caused his distress. Therefore, he must find out who did...and maybe then some. SMUT Draco x Harry. Warnings; Language and blowjob


**Disclaimers:**** I do not own any of these characters or the places they are in. It's just my imagination that takes a wild trip occasionally.**

**Pairing:**** Draco x Harry**

**Warnings:**** smut, bad language and all that jazz**

**Summary:**** Potter was looking ridiculously scruffy and quite furious this morning. Draco wants to know what happened and things get out of hand. In a good way, if you'd ask him.**

**Author's Note**_: I wrote this during several classes. Yes, I was that naughty. Yes, school was that boring. And no, I did not get caught (Although, that would've been rather amusing.) It's written in a smut notebook, the front plastered with naughty pictures of possible PRONZ. (Beta: Ooooh) I will not hold you up any longer. Also, I discovered there is a section on with the books that says The Boy Who Wouldn't Die…I thought it was rather amusing that fandom-Draco ( I can't remember if book-Draco does it ) calls Harry that often. (Beta: Nope he does not but it would be quite amusing if he did :P)_

Potter was looking ridiculously scruffy this morning, Draco noticed unwillingly.

Now, it's not like he made a habit of staring at The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die, but it had so happened that Potter walked into his sight.

Seriously.

Anyway, Potter was even more dishevelled than usual. In fact, he looked like he'd just finished shagging in a broom closet. Draco immediately shook off this thought. This was, obviously, not the case, since Potter could barely get a girlfriend- let alone he'd shag her.

Also, Potter looked too angry for someone who would have had sex mere minutes ago. He crashed down at the Gryffindor table rather inelegantly, which was to be expected and immediately started stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes.

On most mornings, the boy would sit at the table looking like he hadn't completely woken up yet, yawning between every bite. Today, however, he was wolfing down his breakfast, not even looking at what he was eating. Draco doubted he tasted it, too.

"Potter seems to be angry." Pansy said from his left. "What could you have possibly done to him this early in the day?" This also puzzled the blonde.

"I haven't done anything, really." He murmured. "I am just as surprised as you are, Pans. I thought I was the only one that could rile him up this badly." Even he could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I must do something!" he decided rashly, and stood up from the table.

He made his way over to the Gryffindor table, receiving several insults from several Weasleys as he went. "Potter!" he cried out dramatically, because that was just his thing. "Get up!" He stopped briefly where Potter sat, waiting for him to stand up before he stalked out of the Great Hall, Potter following.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Potter growled, balling his fists.

"What crawled up your arse and died?" Draco asked him, but before Potter could reply, he continued; "Who or what made so angry, anyway?"

"What's it to you?" Potter was rather hostile, he attempted to _shove_ Draco. Honestly! He really didn't have any manners.

"Well, it is my most humble opinion that only I alone should be able to annoy you that much."

Instead of hitting him, like Draco would've expected (he was, after all, a Gryffindor) Potter started laughing. Draco felt his mouth drop open in an utterly undignified manner and closed it quickly.

"You're mental, Malfoy."

But it didn't sound insulting. Actually, it sounded, dare he say it, affectionate.

"Yes, I know." He replied haughtily, not really sure what to do. "But so are you, apparently. I don't know what you were angry enough about to forget to comb your hair or tuck your shirt in, but it's clearly not good enough a reason to laugh at me while _you're_ the one looking ridiculous."

"You like big sentences, don't you?"

He actually had the nerve to smirk at Draco! How dare he?!

"You're avoiding my question!" Draco exclaimed.

"I know." Potter told him, looking incredibly smug.

That bastard…

"Just answer the bloody question; Potter." The Slytherin hissed. He was very nearly losing his cool here.

"Why are you so interested, anyway?"

Damnit, that boy was behaving way too Slytherin-ish for Draco's likings. Especially because he'd expected a spluttering and red Potter, screaming obscenities. This suited Draco's image of their 'relationship'far better.

And that question interested Draco himself as well. 'Why did he care?' He knew it wasn't just because he liked making Potter angry (Even though that was very amusing). No… It was because he was jealous. Oh FUCK!

He was very much royally _fucked. _And not in a good way, either.Now, one could say many things about the Malfoys, but they do not do denial. They do quiet acceptance and then, later, when in privacy, they smashed things (Multiple times, of course).

Potter was still waiting for his answer, if his tapping on the floor was anything to go by (with his shoe, obviously, not his hand. That would be odd). "Well…" Draco began. "I told you already, didn't I. Or are you suffering from amnesia, as well as stupidity, now?" He was quite the comical genius here.

"So, basically, you're saying that you are the only one who should be able to make me angry and now you want to know who's threatening your top-position on my 'People-Who-Anger-Me' list so you can hex the hell out of them?"

Well, that was one way of putting it. Draco didn't tell Potter that, though. That would've pleased the other boy too much.

"You have such a list?" he asked him, instead. If Potter could avoid the question, then so could he!

"Can I see it?" he added, enjoying himself again, now that the tables had turned back to their rightful place.

"I don't have such a list, Malfoy." Potter retorted snidely, "I was merely making fun of you. Actually, I would think such a list would be more your kind of thing."

Now, Draco did like to make those lists, but no one knew about those. Not even about his favourite, called 'People-I–Have-To–Be-Spectacularly -Unpleasant-To-So–I-Can-Ruin-Their-Lives-And-Laugh.'.

Potter was on top of all his lists, naturally.

And no, Draco did not have a People-I–have-to-shag-list, so you can shut your pervy mouth.

"Yes, and you would know, because you know me so well, don't you?" Draco said sarcastically.

"After six years, I would think so, yes." The dark-head replied, not even hesitating.

Draco was utterly lost. When had Potter gotten so articulate? He was making proper sentences, in exactly Draco's style. A Slytherins' style. This was what worried him the most. He'd have to change tactics now, and this was something he did not enjoy doing. He loved being snarky and sarcastic, but it was getting rather tiring now that Potter went along with him.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Potter asked him, looking amused at his inner turmoil.

While he tried to keep his features blank, Draco struggled for a reply. Cat caught your tongue? What was that all about, anyway? Draco didn't even own a cat.

"Most certainly not. And you keep changing the subject!" Draco eventually settled on; irritated.

The other boy stared at him for a while, eyes annoyingly unreadable. Then, he said: "Fine…I'll tell you. But not here."

Well, that was easy, Draco thought, before Potter was dragging him outside, to the lake. This was a convenient spot, it was private and close to the Greenhouses, where they would have their first class this morning.

The Gryffindor promptly sat down on the grass, not caring if it would dirty his school robes. Draco scoffed at him, and remained standing.

"Spill!" he demanded, as Potter still had not confessed.

"I had a fight with Ginny." He sighed.

"Your girlfriend, I assume? The Weaselette? Honestly…."

He didn't respond to Draco's disgusted tone.

"Funny enough, it was about you." Potter continued.

"About me?" Draco chortled. "Did she want to break it off to elope with me?" At Potters shocked expression, Draco nearly gagged. "Please tell me it wasn't that?!"

"No, it was the other way around. She wanted to break it off; because she's convinced that I am in love with you."

The blonde gaped at him for a while. "And?" he managed to croak.

"And what?" Potter snapped, getting to his feet.

"Are you? In love with me?" Draco couldn't help but hope that he was.

Not only would it be great fun to mock him about it in public, but he had also realised some weeks ago that he was somewhat attracted to the other… Well, actually, it was the fact that he had gotten hard after seeing Potter emerge from the Prefects Bathrooms, hair dripping wet and wearing only a bathrobe, months ago, but that was beside the point.

"I…" Potter cut himself off, and started walking away. "I think I might be." Then he ran; towards the Greenhouses, that idiot.

Draco calmly followed, plotting in his head. He would walk in there, locate Potter and then…Then he would snog his brains out (Possibly more than that, too).

He opened the door to Greenhouse 3, where he had seen the messy head disappear into; thankful it made little sound to alert Potter of his presence. Not that he would notice, anyway, Draco thought as he spotted Potter, banging his head against the wall while muttering; "Stupid."

Well, that was rather stupid indeed, so Draco quickly made his way over, stopping him mid-bang.

"Potter, you silly Gryffindor, banging your head against the wall won't make you smarter." He said, bemused, while holding him around the waist while the other hand was against Potters forehead.

Potter turned around in his hold, glaring at Draco. The blonde slipped the hand that was on Potters head down to his neck.

"You must be pleased, Malfoy. A new way to torm-" He was cut off by Draco placing his mouth on his, pressing Harry harshly against the wall. Potter wrenched himself away from Draco, doing an excellent imitation of a goldfish.

The other paid little attention to this, taking the opportunity to plunge his tongue into that oh-so-conveniently opened mouth, while fumbling with the buttons on Potters shirt. He was quite happy with Harry's earlier distress now, as he had forgotten to put on his school jumper. However, he still had on his robes, so he pushed those off along with the now opened shirt.

"M-Malfoy…" Harry whimpered as Draco started to suckle on his neck, making a lovebite.

"Like that, hmm?" Draco smirked against his skin.

"Fuck, yes." Harry suddenly bucked his hips, creating a delicious friction.

"Get them off." Draco muttered, slipping him out of his open robes.

Harry stood there, pants around the ankles, a bulge prominent in his boxer briefs. Draco sank down to his knees, licking his way down Potters' chest as he went. He circled around the navel, making him squirm adorably, before he roughly pulled the tight underwear down, freeing Potter's erection.

He skilfully wrapped his mouth around the head, his hands stroking the base and every so often cupping the balls, something that made Harry moan, particularly loud, especially combined with sucking and licking.

He slid the cock further into his mouth, so he could pay for attention to the balls with his hands. He was all about pleasing, after all. Potter gave a delicious moan, trembling against the wall. He gripped Draco's head with one of his hands, and Draco caught a flash of his watch.

Only five minutes till class…

"Damnit!" He mumbled around Harry's erection, creating some nice vibrations.

"Ooohh…Do that again." Potter moaned loudly.

Draco began to talk, wanting to finish him off before anyone entered. "I wanted to do this for such a long time…You have no idea."

Although he couldn't understand a word of what Draco was saying, Harry was nodding frantically. "Fuck, Draco…I'm-" and then the bell rang, while Harry's cum squirted into his mouth. He swallowed the bitter liquid and smirked at Potter.

"What were you saying?" Harry grinned lazily at him.

Draco pulled his pants up again and ignored his question.

"Are we going backwards here? First you take my clothes off and now you're dressing me back up again. I should lure you into the Greenhouses more often."

Draco snorted at that. "You, luring _me?_ Put your shirt back on, I think I hear students coming." He stepped away from Harry and sat down at a desk. "I hope you know I am expecting something in return…" he rubbed his crotch briefly. His erection was straining against his pants rather painfully.

"Of course." Harry smiled happily and kissed him quickly before sitting down next to him. "Let's see if anyone notices."

A/N

NAUGHTY HARRY!

XD

Hope you enjoyed it.

Beta: YES I DID!!!!!!!! 333333 MARVELOUSO!


End file.
